Edward Richtofen
Doctor Edward Richtofen is a main character who first appears in The Walking Dead X Call of Duty Zombies. A sociopathic German scientist with incredible intellect, Edward originally began to work at Group 935 with the goal to improve the human condition, for a better tomorrow. However, Richtofen’s schizophrenic tendencies began shortly after accidentally teleporting himself to the Moon and coming into contact with a mysterious device known as the M.P.D. Following this event, he conspired against Group 935, and more especially Dr. Ludvig Maxis, forming his own group of scientists based on the Moon. The contact with the M.P.D caused him to hear voices in his head, slowly driving him mad and power-hungry. Overtime, he became less known for his scientific achievements and more his brutal experiments and paranoid, flamboyant demeanour. He serves as a recurring antagonist, bordering on anti-hero, throughout the entire series. Character Bio Overview Personality Dr. Edward Richtofen is a psychopath with no form of empathy for another human’s suffering. He has no allegiances or loyalties to any organization or even his homeland. Before being corrupted by the M.P.D, he was once a sane, focused and level-headed man who was more concerned with following Group 935’s motto of improving the human condition. After the corruption, he became more infatuated with power than any sort of loyalty. He is paranoid, not trusting of anyone outside his small circle of associates. While described as psychotic and demented, Richtofen is just as must flamboyant and playful, seeing fun in the slaughter of zombies. He will often laugh and joke about the brutality and gore of killing and claims to enjoy it. He also claims to enjoy the smell of burnt human flesh and has a strange suggestive feeling towards the zombies when killing them as well as an obsession for the spleen. However, it is noted when he is not killing zombies, he is on the calmer, quieter side, talking to himself quite a lot. Despite how simply cruel and inhumane he may be, Richtofen is a brilliant scientist with a massive ego, retaining his knowledge of bodily organs, technology and Element 115. He is also adamant on completing his work quickly. He dislikes Dempsey, mostly because Dempsey dislikes him so much for being German and formerly working for the Nazis. He does, however, like Nikolai, likely because he is so simple-minded that he will no question Richtofen’s demands, and he can be easily manipulated with vodka. Richtofen does not speak of Takeo much, however he does insult and mock him on occasion. Physical Appearance TBA. Pre-Apocalypse Heidelberg, Germany Very little is known about Richtofen’s early life. However, as speculated by Clementine, he may likely have come from a wealthy family. After his parents died from unknown causes, Edward spent the rest of his childhood at an orphanage, where he told everyone that his father was a famous scientist only for the other kids to scroll “Teddy is a liar” on the schoolground walls. He has also mentioned before he had a sister which he would torment by crushing her Matryoshka Dolls. Around the time of World War II, Richtofen joined Group 935, a research organization stationed in Germany. Following the Tunguska Event, massive deposits of Element 115 were discovered, and Group 935 went to work experimenting with the new element. Richtofen and fellow Group 935 scientist, Dr. Schuster, had developed a prototype for a teleporter, known as the Matter Transference Device, or MTD. The first successful test was performed with a walnut, and while Richtofen had believed his invention would be approved, Ludvig Maxis felt overwise. Maxis revealed to Richtofen he had formed a pact between Group 935 and the Nazi Party for weapons research in exchange for funding, and as such, he ordered Richtofen and Schuster to end their tests on the device and return to their assigned work. Not discouraged by this, the two scientists had set out to perfect the device behind Maxis’ back, believing he may try to steal their work. After various improvements, Richtofen volunteered himself to be the first living test subject for the MTD. The test did not teleport him to the receiving pod, but instead in the Moon, near an ancient device known as the Aether Pyramid, or M.P.D, hidden away by the Apothicons. Confused by the change of scenery, Edward attempted to touch the strange pyramid device, which sent back a shock of electricity. It was after that point Richtofen began to hear the voices of corruption, including that of the Shadowman, slowly driving him insane. Shortly after, he was again teleported to an exotic Himalayan jungle, where he spent three weeks learning of the Vril energy force and encounter the Focusing Stone for the first time. Richtofen was also worshipped by the natives, in which they built an altar in his name. Eventually, he returned to the Der Riese Facility, where Dr. Schuster stood shocked at his arrival. For the next two years, Richtofen and many followers, including Dr. Schuster and Dr. Groph, created a base on the Moon, known as Griffin Station, where they plotted against Group 935 and, more especially, Dr. Maxis. As he studied the M.P.D further, Richtofen’s goal turned to taking control of the device, believing it to be a Vril-Ya gateway to another dimension: the Aether. Around this time, he renounced his involvement with the Illuminati, all while stating “''Teddy is a liar''” when asked by the Order. Meanwhile, Richtofen continued working at Group 935, without Dr. Maxis knowing his true intentions. Richtofen created a weapon known as the Wunderwaffe DG-2, and Dr. Maxis promised Edward it would be mass-produced. Maxis, however, did not keep his word due to his infatuation with his assistant, Sophia, and Richtofen’s hatred for Maxis grew. Shortly after the end of the war in Germany, Richtofen began test at the Group 935 facility in Siberia. Here, he tested on three soldiers: a Japanese captain named Takeo Masaki, a Soviet soldier named Nikolai Belinski and a Mexican spy named Pablo Marinus. Edward ended up accidentally removing the spleen of Pablo, killing him. As a replacement, an American marine known as "Tank" Dempsey was shipped after his mission to the Asylum Facility fell through. Tests on Takeo, Nikolai and “Tank” removed many of their memories and drove them slightly mad in the process. It is also revealed that Richtofen had conducted experiments on Maxis’ daughter, Samantha, who was left in his care. With plans to deal with Dr. Maxis, Richtofen returned to Der Riese, where Maxis was waiting to perform tests on his own version of the MTD. They tested on several dogs, most being killed in the process. However, Samantha’s dog, Fluffy, was used in the final test, and instead of dying, she became the first Hellhound. Samantha caught sight of what Fluffy had become inside the teleporter and ran inside with her. Dr. Maxis followed shortly, trying to comfort Samantha. At this moment, Richtofen seized the opportunity and locked the teleporter and activated it with the three of them inside. Little did Richtofen know that they had actually survived the teleportation, Samantha being teleported to the Moon, where she ran into the open M.P.D in a panic while Dr. Maxis was teleported to a tomb, where he developed the ability to merge with electricity. Unable to get her out, the scientists at Griffin Station were ordered by Richtofen to pull Dr. Maxis to the Moon, to try and talk Samantha out of the pyramid. Instead of doing this, however, Dr. Maxis told Samantha to “''Kill them… all''” before killing himself and merging with the technology in Griffin Station. Using her power in the M.P.D, Samantha sent zombies to attack those on the station and to attack Richtofen on Earth. Richtofen returned to Der Riese to awaken Dempsey, Nikolai and Takeo, and with no recollection of who they once were, they agreed to help him. The four, now known as Ultimis, first travelled to the Rising Sun Facility to recover Richtofen’s Diary. Upon reading it, Richtofen formed a plan to return to Griffin Station with the Vril Device and the Focusing Stone to take control of the M.P.D. Ultimis then returned to Der Riese, where Richtofen planned to use the teleporter to return to the Moon and confront Samantha. While inside the teleporter, however, Richtofen fired his Wunderwaffe DG-2, which overloaded the teleporter, ripping the fabric of space-time and sending them to random dimensions before reuniting at an abandoned theatre in Germany during the 1960s. Shortly after, Ultimis used a lunar lander to travel to a Soviet cosmodrome, where they were contacted by Gersh, a scientist trapped in the Aether by Samantha. At some point in their fight at the cosmodrome, the group freed Gersh, who send them through a rift to their next ‘destination’. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 All That Remains TBA. A House Divided TBA. In Harm's Way TBA. Amid The Ruins TBA. No Going Back TBA. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Richtofen has killed: *Pablo Marinus (Accidental) *Fluffy (Caused) *Ludvig Maxis (Indirectly Caused) *Numerous counts of zombies, Hellhounds and possibly unnamed people. Weapons and Equipment Weapons *MP40 *Luger P08 *Bowie Knife *Stielhandgranate *Glock 17 *Ray Gun *Monkey Bomb *Wunderwaffe DG-2 Equipment *Richtofen's Diary *Portable Teleporter Prototype Relationships . Samantha Maxis . "Tank" Dempsey . Nikolai Belinski Nikolai and Richtofen have a neutral, but stable relationship. Edward often favours Nikolai than anyone else in the group. Takeo Masaki .}} Appearances *"All That Remains" *"A House Divided" *"In Harm's Way" *"Amid The Ruins" *"No Going Back" Quotes Trivia *Richtofen is the first member of the Ultimis Crew (and also the first Call of Duty Zombies character in general) to have met a character from The Walking Dead series, who is Clementine. *Richtofen developed what was thought to be schizophrenia after touching the M.P.D, but it was really the Apothicons corrupting his thoughts. *Richtofen is the creator of the Wunderwaffe DG-2 and Monkey Bomb. *Richtofen’s weapon of choice is the MP40. **His favourite wonder weapon is the Wunderwaffe DG-2. *When the first letters of each sentence in the Call of Duty: World at War character biographies (from top to bottom) are put together, a message spelling out “THEDRWANTSTHEULTIMATEPOWERBASTARD” comes to light, foreshadowing Richtofen’s Grand Scheme. *Richtofen despises killing hellhounds as he questions their merciless nature, hinting that he loves dogs. *His name may be inspired by the German World War One flying ace, Manfred von Richthofen, more commonly known as the ‘Red Baron’. **He could also be inspired from the Nazi Doctor, Josef Mengele, a physician at the death camp, Auschwitz-Birkenau, who is also known as the ‘Angel of Death’. Just as he says, “''Come to Uncle Richtofen''”, Josef Mengele was also referred to as “''Uncle Mengele''”. *Richtofen displays many characteristics similar to The Medic from Team Fortress 2: **They're both Germans and are often mistaken as Nazis. **Both have created technology more modern sciences both in and out of universe have yet to create (Healing rays for Medic and Wonder Weapons and Teleporters for Richtofen). **Both are friends with large, strong Russians (Heavy and Nikolai respectively) and nationalistic Americans (Soldier and Dempsey respectively), though in Richtofen's case, he and Dempsey hate each other. **Both have sympathy towards certain animals (Doves and Dogs respectively). **Both share a fascination with magic and otherworldly beings - though in Richtofen's case, it was not entire of his own will. *He likes potato salad. *Richtofen’s favourite number is 3. *His favourite color is blue. *Richtofen’s favourite song is “My Way” by Frank Sinatra. *Richtofen dislikes spicy foods. *Richtofen has a desperate need to feel appreciated, as his ego is actually very fragile. *He has trouble sleeping without a teddy bear. References TBA. External Links *Edward Richtofen (Original Timeline) *http://call-of-duty-zombies-movie.wikia.com/wiki/Edward_Richtofen Category:Call of Duty Zombies Characters Category:Germans Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Group 935 Category:Comic Relief Category:Alive Category:Medics Category:Leaders Category:Ultimis Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Main Characters